


Melting

by UltimateisUltimate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, genocide!papyrus au, sans and alphys were childhood friends headcanon, sans was injected with determination theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What’s worse than your brother turning to dust in your arms?</p><p>How about melting?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome :)

What’s worse than your brother turning to dust in your arms?

How about melting?

Melting. His brother was _melting_. Red liquid seeped out of him. Blood? No, can’t be, only _humans_ bled. But if it wasn’t blood, then what was it? _What was it?_

His brother was melting, and he had no idea what to do, how to save him. But he knew who might.

He banged on the door. “Alphys!” He shouted, _“Alphys!”_

The door whipped open. “What!? What is i-” She screamed.

To be honest, Papyrus wasn’t surprised by her reaction. Sans was melting, after all. It was a miracle Sans was still alive, that he hadn’t turned to dust (or goop, Papyrus wasn’t sure. he didn’t wanna know).

At least, not yet anyways.

“Oh my g-god! W-what happened!?” Alphys exclaimed.

“The _human_ ,” Papyrus croaked, “Oh _god_ , why didn’t I-it’s all _my fault_.”

Alphys rushed them inside.

“I must warn you, Undyne is here so-”

“Alphys? What’s going on? Why did you-oh _shit!_ ” Undyne nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of the skeleton brothers. “What the-is that _Sans!?_ ”

“Alphys _please!_ You _have_ to help him!”

“Uh-I… Undyne! Clear off the table! Now!”

Undyne nodded. Before Papyrus could blink, everything-empty ramen cups, potato chip bags, even Alphys’s computer!-was kicked down to the floor. Papyrus gently set his brother onto the table.

“Oh god,” Undyne clapped her hand over her mouth. “I think I’m gonna hurl.”

“Alphys? What’s wrong with him? Why is he _melting!?_ ” Papyrus demanded.

“Determination,” She whispered.

“What?”

“Determination,” She repeated, “That red liquid,” she gestured to the substance still leaking out of Sans’s body. “Is Determination. He must’ve been _injected_ with it. But how-I _never-_ ” She looked over to the mother-computer. Papyrus and Undyne followed her gaze.

It was a picture. Taken during Sans’s Scientist Days, it seemed (he looks so _happy_ ). Sans, Alphys and… non one else. There was no one else in the picture. But even so, Papyrus couldn’t help but stare at the empty space.

 _Someone else should be there,_ he thought, _But who?_

A literal snap brought him back to reality.

“Nothing,” Undyne said.

“Nothing? Nothing what?” Papyrus asked.

“I-it’s just as I feared,” Alphys said, voice wavering, “He’s unresponsive.”

Silence. The only sounds being beeping machines and quiet, but still there, gasps and groans of pain.

“…What does the mean?” He whispered.

“It means I-” She swallowed, “I can’t help him.”

Undyne cursed.

“…What?” He squeaked.

“I’m so sorry.”

“B-but, you’re the _royal scientist!_ You saved all those people!”

Alphys flinched. “T-those people were falling down.”

“And Sans _isn’t!?_ ”

“So I injected Determination into them,” She continued, “But it only delayed the inevitable.”

“But Alphys-”

“If I were to inject him, it would only prolong his suffering.”

“Al-”

“Not to mention he already has determination in him! I-i don’t know _what_ could happen!” Tears rolled freely down her cheeks. “It’s one thing when it’s a stranger, but when it’s _Sans_ ,” She paused, wiping the water from her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

It was as if someone stabbed him, right through his soul. “No.”

“Guys,” Undyne said, “Sans stopped melting.”

Alphys whipped her around. “What?”

“He’s not melting anymore. He just… stopped. The bleeding, too.”

Alphys shook her head.

“Alphys… What does that mean?” Papyrus asked.

“Undyne,” Alphys croaked, “There’s an urn upstairs, near the ice cream machine. Could you get it for me?”

_No._

“No!” Papyrus shouted, “He can’t be-NO. You have to help him! You _have_ to!”

“I can’t.”

_“Please.”_

“It’s too late.”

_“PLEASE.”_

“I’m _so_ sorry.”

“No, I-” His vision started to blur. Wiping the tears away, he turned to his brother. Still alive, not a pile of dust on the table. For now, anyways.

With Undyne off to find the urn, his brother looked so… _lonely_. Papyrus walked back over to his brother, grasping his hand. “Sans” He whispered.

There was no answer, unresponsive, just like Alphys said. Looking at Sans’s half melted face, Papyrus winced.

The dark circles that were always there seemed much more prominent. His eyes were open, but his pupils were gone. Unseeing.

Sans had gone quiet not too long ago. Was he in pain? Papyrus really hoped not. He hoped-

His brother’s hand turned to dust.

Papyrus gasped. “No! _NO!_ ”

Sans’s arms and legs disappeared. Then his legs. His torso, and lastly, his head.

Just like that, he was gone.

“…Sans?” He whispered.

His clothes were still there. Carefully, Papyrus picked up Sans’s hoodie. Burying his head in the jacket, inhaling his brother’s scent, he began to cry.

 _“Sans,”_ He wailed, _“SANS.”_

“I don’t get it! Wh-who would do this!?” Undyne exclaimed.

“I-i don’t know! Papyrus said it was _human_ , but-”

“A _human!?_ A _human_ did this!? How-”

Silence.

Papyrus looked up. “…What?” He asked, “What is it?”

“It’s the fight,” Alphys breathed, “Between your brother and the human.”

_Oh._

Papyrus got up.

“Aw Paps, Undyne said, “You don’t wanna see it.”

Papyrus ignored her, walking to the mother computer.

Alphys flipped off the video.

“Alphys,” Papyrus said, “Let me see.”

“I don’t-I can’t-” Alphys stuttered, “ _No one_ should be watching this.”

“Alphys.”

“B-besides, Sans wouldn’t want you to-”

 _“I’m not a child, Alphys!”_ Papyrus yelled, “I know Sans wouldn’t want me to watch it! I don’t _care!_ I need to know Alphys! I need to know how-why…” A sob escaped from his mouth.

“O-okay,” Alphys said, “Okay.” She flipped the video on.

_“You’re too late, kiddo. Everyone’s been evacuated. Unless… It was me you’re after?”_

A big… Snake head? Appeared, and the screen went white.

_“Well then… Let’s begin.”_

Thus, the battle begun.

Papyrus couldn’t believe his eyes. His brother, his _lazy_ brother, who couldn’t be bothered to pick up his _sock,_ was holding his own rather well against the human. Dodging left and right, launching attack after attack (attacks he’d never seen!) with such a ferocity that Papyrus had no idea his brother was capable of.

Determination injections. secret abilities. Yes, his brother kept a lot of things hidden from him.

And now he’d never know why.

“Alphys, I’m leaving,” Unydne announced, “Get that back up plan ready.”

“What!? No, Undyne! They’ll _kill_ you!” Alphys exclaimed, “Look at what they did to-to..”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to kill them first,” Unydne answered, “I can’t just sit back and do _nothing_. I _am_ the hero, after all.“ She moved toward the door.

“Undyne,” Papyrus said. She stopped. “Please don’t die.”

She smiled. “Don’t worry Paps, I don’t plan on it.” She headed out the door. “See you in  a bit.”

Not 30 minutes later, Papyrus watched Undyne die on-screen.


End file.
